


Build Your Home In My Arms

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: Much Ado About Watford [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ancestors, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Past, Plans For The Future, Protective Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Secret Relationship, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Introspection.Baz' POV of the conclusions he gets on the Salisbury-Pitch Mausoleum.He's still scared for Simon, but no one is stopping him of looking after the man he loves!(Simon is only mentioned... He's there... but this fic is all inside Basilton's head)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Much Ado About Watford [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Build Your Home In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fic.  
> I just came out of a depression and had to get a bit away from this to gain a new perspective.  
> Sometimes it needs a small fic to help taking a bigger step into the rest of the story!
> 
> And I still have sooooo much to tell...

**Baz**

Simon looks transfixed and curious walking inside the mausoleum.

It hardly seems like one or gives away that feeling... 

Since it's been hiding in the middle of this forest through what I'd call a bubble of magic, created and constantly renovated by the Salisbury dragons, it included skylights in its structure. Which is why this place is inundated with light and makes it feel strangely alive.

I was expecting majestic tombs made of marble with engravings and laying representations of the deceased. But the graves themselves are mere slabs of marble with their names, dates of births and deaths, side by side, no intervals between them.

The homage in this mausoleum, the main object, the one that captures your gaze and draws you in, is a wall to wall, ground to ceiling painting of the four people entombed here.

It must have been painted when they were all around their early forties, if I'm not mistaken.

It's not what you'd expect from people from those eras! (Or at least not what I've been accustomed to see around the Pitch Manor.)

It is an exterior scene. The Pitch Manor behind them, but it seems less oppressing in it.

I recognize that bench the men are sitting in.

I recognize the cherry blossom tree on the left.

But I don't recognize those people...

My grandfather was thorough in getting rid of all the things related to Alexander Pitch.

I don't even recognize the woman I'm sure was his wife, by the position she takes behind him. (There's also something about her that reminds me of Fiona.)

I know her name (Martina, nee Taylor). I know her blood flows in my veins. I know how much she loved her only child. I know she was the pillar that held the family together after the tragedy that took away her eldest grandson Magnus and his daughter Johanna. I know all there is to know about her... or at least the stories that were allowed to be told while Old Man Pitch was still alive...

But every picture of her was 'exiled' along with Alexander's. 

This one, whoever, is quite an interesting painting! 

Jonathan Salisbury sits on the left, Alexander on the right. 

Their hands are not only holding but their fingers are intertwined.

The message there is clear!

The women behind them stand. There's something almost regal yet defiant in their stances behind their husbands.

Neither Blue nor Snowdrop can enter the mausoleum, so I'm stuck with my boyfriend's second-hand relaying of all of the information about the four of them.

That's how I know the woman behind Jonathan Salisbury was Magda (nee Iverson), mother to his two twin children and the first of the group to pass away. (They all died quite old, so I'm sure there's still a whole lot more story to learn!)

My great-great-great grandmother stands behind her own husband, but she's leaning somewhat so her left hand reaches both men and rests softly on their shoulders.

They knew.

They accepted.

Martina was the fierce protector.

Magda was the loving strength that kept them all together.

A family!

I don't know if Simon has reached it yet (He's more instinct and action than quiet pondering to see the answer right in front of him.), but seeing this painting, seeing Jonathan Salisbury, remembering what (whom) I briefly saw in him, felt in us, through Blue's unrestrained feelings...

I know whom my Simon is! I hope he's strong enough to accept that.

It's like pieces of an enormous puzzle finally coming together to show the bigger picture.

The way Lady Ruth Salisbury gazed upon Simon each time she saw him.

Snowdrop bonding with him instantly.

Salisbury's acceptance of all that.

My Simon is unequivocally the son of the missing Lucy Salisbury...

Simon Snow Salisbury!

Talk about alliteration...

But what keeps me in a constant state of worry about my boyfriend's reaction when these facts are either no longer avoidable or simply told to him (finally...), is not him accepting his Salisbury side.

It's what's lying beneath it all...

Lucy Salisbury was David Leighton's girlfriend right until she disappeared... Pregnant... 

David Leighton...

Aka the fucking Mage!

Did he know? Did he care that the child he was brainwashing into becoming his private little soldier might be (was?) his own son? He's flesh and blood? Did that mean anything to him?At all?

Did he even love Lucy Salisbury?

Did that man ever know the meaning of love, even?

Don't worry my love... 

Take your time. Know your story. Know who you are. Break down if you have to.

This time I won't be paralyzed at a corner.

I'll be right there. Holding you. Keeping you safe. Make my arms your safe place, where you come to hide from the cruel world outside.

I've loved you hopelessly.

I've loved you desperately.

I've loved you with a heart filled with fear and insecurity.

This time I'm ready to love with hope, strength, patience and courage.

Walk your path, light of my life, Sun incarnated that enchants me.

I'll be right here.

Hand holding yours.

Fingers intertwined.

Until my last dying breath!

Now I understand what Blue wants...

Jonathan and Alexander were the first chapter of a story.

Let's add pages to that story. Let's bring justice to their memory by living our love in broad daylight, when they had to live it in the shadows, in secret.

This is where the Salisburys and the Pitches cross their paths again.

Let's make it memorable, my love!

My Simon.

My whole Heart.

My whole Soul.

  
  
  
  



End file.
